Pupetmaster's romance
by AikoRevolver
Summary: Sasori Akasuna never died. His soul was trapped in a scroll and given to Gaara. 9 years later he decides to return his soul to a human body, setting him free. Unfortunately, there will be hell to pay for not telling his sister about Sasori's survival.
1. Proulouge

She looked at the scroll and gaped in anger at her half brother, before wrenching it out of his hands. Tears slid down her face as she pulled it open, double checking to make sure he hadn't been wasn't a fake.

"Gaara, how could you! You just let me rot in my misery and hatred for 9 years, to get a sick revenge?" She snapped at him, her sharingan taking form in her eyes, "You couldn't just let me have the one thing I wanted in life?"

"Sakarii, you know it's not like that! When you quit the Akatsuki, I- I was going to tell you, but I thought that I would wait. Hidan and Kisame seem to be doing well, so I thought it would be a good time… to let you have him back."

"You are so lucky that you are both Kazekage, and my brother, or I would have killed you by now. You are aware of that, right? You are a sick, sadistic bastard. I'm taking this scroll with me to find Sakura. At least she can help me reconstruct a new body for him."

"Or you could just put him in the puppet body you made of him. After all, he did tell you that he wanted to be immortal and unaging."

"I think a near-decade of being trapped in a scroll will have changed that for him. He's probably going to be worse then Hidan was, knowing that I, the only person he trusted, didn't save him. I still can't believe you! After Sasuke killed big brother Itachi, I expected you to look out for me, to protect me, as your little sister, not cause me more pain!"

"Look, I never asked for my father to rape your mother. Even so, our brothers' fued had nothing to do with me, and you of all people should know that!"

"But you still watched as I almost killed myself, when I could have had Sasori back! YOU let me cry, YOU watched me suffer, when you could have helped me."

"No, I could have risked the safety of hundreds of people just so you could be with your stupid crush. How do you know he even loved you, Saka?"

"Do not use Itachi-san's nickname for me. Ever. Again. He sacrificed his life to save mine. I went against Sakura to be with him, and she was going to kill me. She said herself, that all Uchihas were bound to go rouge, and that, even though I was like a sister to her, she had no choice but to kill me to reach my danna, or to force Sasori to die protecting me."

"The point is, they killed me, jeopordized the village, and you let him, all because he showed you the way home when you were stupid enough to run away."

With that, Sakarii slapped him. The echo of skin against skin was heard sharply in the shallow cave. He made no move to stop her as she raised her fist to punch him, but just stood there, knowing he'd be in a world of pain if she chose to let her anger decide for her. However, the blow never came.

"You are so lucky you are my brother. Or I would cut you into bits, and feed you to kisame's sword."

With that, she made a seires of hand signs, dissapearing into a thin mist, leaving the kazekage alone in the cavern in which he had hidden Sasori's soul. If the puppetmaster returned with the hatred he bore before his supposed death, then Suna was in trouble. Hopefully Sakarii's love for him would allow her to keep him in check.

Gaara was almost posative that giving her that scroll was a bad idea, but he didn't say so out loud. Instead, he walked back toward his older brother's waiting shadow, and into his home village to relate the details of his sister's freakout to Temari. Maybe she could calm her down, but he seriously doubted it.


	2. Awaken

3 days Later:  
Neji looked at the watch, annoyed. Sakarii was late again. She would never get anywhere as an Anbu if she didn't learn to pay attention to time, and make it to her classes when they started. She was possibly the worst med-nin teacher in history. Already late for her first class. The worst part, he thought, was that she probably forgot to get up on time.  
Then, as if called by his annoyance, she flew down the hall, crashing into him full force. She toppled over him, making them both fall on the ground in a heap of armor, masks, and, for reasons unknown, an Akatsuki overcoat. He pushed her off of him, and stood up.  
"That hurt. What kind of Kunoichi runs into her squad leader?"  
"The one who rebels." She replied sarcastically.  
" You have a class. Like, now."  
"Please have Mel cover for me? This is seriously Important. I mean, I had to beg Sakura to help me. I'm a proud Med Nin, I don't ask for help often. Please?"  
Neji rolled his eyes, and looked at his best friend. The edges of her eyes hinted at sadness and anger. He could see hope glinting in the center, and understood. Her heart had been fixed.  
"Just this once, but Sasori better come say hello to the class once he's awake."  
"Wait…. How'd you…?"  
"You're eyes are shining with hope. I haven't seen that since Hidan was resurrected and Kisame was taken from his prison in Mizu. In your heart you were praying that somehow, Sasori was alive. By the anger, edging your eyes, his soul is alive, but nobody told you. When you found out, you hurt the person who told you. Punched them…maybe slapped them. You were crying. Tears of surprise and anger, as well as joy. The emotions you're holding explain everything."  
Sakarii's face scrunched up, and her eyes darkened to humor. She laughed, "Wow, Ne-kun, that's creepy. Really creepy. Any who…I gotta go, before Hidan starts cussing again."  
She scooped up the clothes, her mask, and a scroll, and raced down the hall, curving to avoid the many students who were standing in the halls, avoiding the class that Sakarii was originally supposed to teach.  
Neji smiled at her. Sakarii really was something. Every time he thought he had gotten used to her, she surprised him. Med-nin classes were no different. Either way, he had to find Mel, and fast.  
"Hey, you three, get your skinny behinds into class ASAP, or you'll be serving detention. You don't have to be here, others would gladly take your place." Neji sighed. It was now his job to keep these kids in line. Damn it , Sakarii.  
Mel Walked down the hall, a confused look on his face. He turned to Neji and groaned loudly. His eyes lit up with humor and Neji growled disbelief quietly. Mel Knew. Neji smirked and looked at him, pleased.  
"She told you before she told me, didn't she." he commented to the Med-nin.  
"Yeah. She said that she needed me to cover her shift because she had something important to do. She said that she was working on it all weekend, which is rare coming from Sakarii, if not impossible. So I'm assuming it has something to do with either Itachi or Sasori."  
"It's someone you're going to have to help rehabilitate. That's for sure. Seriously man, she's in way over her head. IF he doesn't kill her, he won't trust her. I fear for her future."  
"Neji, you always were one to worry about her. She seems a lot better now, than back then."  
"Not Always, Mel. Sometimes, She relives those days in her memories. She cries a lot more on those days. Eight years just isn't enough time to get over the loss of two brothers, a lover, and a close companion."  
"Yeah. I feel bad for her. Losing so many... Must have been hard, especially since she returned to the home of the people responsible." Mel sighed.  
"It was. She attacked people a lot. When Naruto killed Sasuke, it just dug the hole deeper into her heart. She hated her brother, but he was still her baby brother, no matter what he did to her. She was glad when Uzumaki died, Mel. He took her brother's life, and Sasuke took his." Neji looked sad, "I should have stopped Naruto, but I was too concerned with Lady Hinata to care at the time."  
"What does Hokage-sama say? She can't blame you for defending her, can she?"  
"Lady Hinata wishes to bury Sakarii's pain and scars by going through with the Kazekage's plan of resurrecting him. Maybe then, she'll relax a bit."  
"Then it better work. If not, Sakarii will only get worse. Anyways, I have to go teach a bunch of rowdy teenagers to be medical ninja. Go help with the procedure. Sakarii needs a friend there, and heavens know that she and Sakura are currently less than that."  
"Yeah. Well, Mel, I guess I'll be going then." With that, Neji walked away, and Mel turned to face his destiny- a classroom of hyper kids.

"Sakarii-chan."  
"Hello Sakura." Sakarii replied stiffly. She hated being around her old friend.  
"It's been a while. Two years, right?"  
"Whatever, Sakura. Let's not pretend anymore. I know you're still upset that I didn't stop Sasuke. It wasn't my battle to get into. It was his."  
"I...Sakarii, I loved your brother dearly once, but now... I forgave you, Rii, So will you forgive me? I said some cruel things and I am so sorry."  
"You'll hate me after this is over. It won't be pleasant."  
"Why? Sakarii, what's going on?"  
"Old memories. Of a day we'll never forget."  
"Someone is coming back, then. From the Akatsuki." Sakura replied, tone steady.  
"Yes. For the future of myself and Konoha, I hope it works. That is why you and Lady Tsunade were called in. Lady Hinata was very specific that you knew he was alive before anyone else."  
Shizune walked into the medic room, a slim pig at her ankles, and leaned close to Sakarii. She whispered something to her, and Sakura strained to hear.  
"Are you sure? His real body? Will... will it age or was it trapped in ice for too long?"  
"It's supposed to age normally, at the rate a human soul ages. " As she said this, A large, topless coffin was pulled into the room. Inside was a body covered with a white sheet.  
"Hidan. When I release the seal, Hold on to Sakura. Neji, be ready with the door. I will only remove the sheet when I am sure Sakura won't kill him... Again."  
Hidan nodded to the corpse, "For him, I'll do just about anything." A glint of affection, and caring flashed in his violet eyes.  
What were they talking about? Why did Hidan have to hold her? Who were they resurrecting? Sakura knew it wasn't Kakuzu. Hidan would kill him if it was. Was it Deidara? Or Pein? She couldn't grasp why they were being so cautious. It certainly couldn't be who she thought it was, could it? Memory tickled her mind, but she wasn't able to figure out who they were talking about.  
"Let's begin. Quill, Scalpel, please. Luca, Rika, and Tomoe, you're the youngest, so begin focusing your energy. This is your first Anbu mission so you better not fail 's now or never, and I really don't like the idea of never."  
She pulled the scroll open, placing it along the length of the corpse. It was his exact height, leaving no room for mistake. Taking the scalpel from Quill's hand, she smiled nodded to the other nin and they began focusing their energy on the two of them, Sakura included. Sakarii slit her thumb open and smeared the blood down the length of the scroll, eyes alight with anticipation, then did a series of symbols with her hands, stopping on the ram.  
Sakura opened her eyes, keeping them trained on the corpse. She had to see who would sit up from the pine box in front of her. Sakarii ripped the sheet from the body, staring hopefully. Sakura gasped, but beside that, nothing happened. Sakarii's eyes darted from the body to the other ninja in the room, hoping that someone there was to blame for this, but in her heart, she knew. She had failed. Her friend's gasp was enough to say that she didn't expect to see Sasori's corpse lying in the coffin.  
Before Sakarii could apologize, a hand shot up from the box and wrapped tightly around her throat. Sasori sat up, grip tightening and lifting her from the floor. Sakura tried to move forward, but Hidan held her back. Nobody else moved. Sasori glared at her with his crimson eyes, fear and hatred on his face. It killed her to see such hatred in the eyes she loved.  
"Put her down, you bastard! You took her once, and I'll be damned if you take her from me again! Let. Her. GO!" Sakura screeched at him, fury and fear in each word.  
Sasori turned, emotionless, to Sakura. He blinked at her and let go of Sakarii immediately. She gasped in pain as air forced its way into her lungs again,, and she watched Sasori react. He had put his head in his hands and between his knees. She could hear him muttering in the old language, something he'd never taught to Sakarii.  
"Get her out of here. Now! I swear there'll be hell to pay otherwise." Sakarii snapped.  
Luca and Tomoe grabbed Sakura by the arms and helped escort her anywhere but there. Hidan nodded his head and the room cleared out, leaving Sakarii alone with Sasori and himself. Neji sat silently in the corner watching the entire situation, and Sakarii shuddered, tears spilling down her face.  
"S- Sasori, it's me. It's Sakarii." She whispered, "Please look at me. Please?"  
Sasori's head moved slowly, and after what seemed like forever, his red eyes were trained once again on her. The looked watery, like he'd been verging on tears himself. Sakarii held her hand up to show there was no weapon and she held it out to him. He slowly raised his hand and pressed his palm to hers. She took that as a good sign and pushed a small amount of chakra through her hand into his.  
The look of terror on his face was gone, and Sakarii's heart soared. He reached for her and pulled her to him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he wouldn't let go. He was shaking horribly, but Sakarii still wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her like she had once done before.  
When he let go, she looked down at him and smiled sadly, "you remembered my chakra kiss."  
A nod, though faint. Sasori looked up at her, his face now streaked with tears as well. But his were tears of fear, not joy. That's when she felt the stab in her shoulder. Sasori had put a string on her kunai while he was hugging her, and now it dug into her shoulder blade. She gasped and stepped back, utterly shocked.  
"Whoa, dude, Don't kill your girlfriend. Sasori, chill. Seriously." Hidan's voice cut through the almost silence as he strode over, pulling the kunai from her shoulder.  
"How bad is it, Hidan?" She asked  
" it was aimed for your heart, but the wound itself isn't too deep. You should be good. I'd go see Shizune just in case, though. I can handle..." Hidan didn't get to finish his sentence. Sasori had stood up and was now wobbling his way, naked, toward Sakarii. The look of hatred and anger had reappeared. The look was always meant for her. He'd knowingly tried to kill her twice now. Sasori walked closer to her, and grabbed the kunai that Hidan had thrown on the ground with his chakra strings. He threw the kunai at Sakarii with as much force as he could muster, but Sakarii easily dodged.  
"Get out of here, Sakarii. Tell Shizune what's going on. Neji and I will take care of him until you get back, I promise." Hidan growled at her, now kneeling by Sasori, who had collapsed once more.


	3. Hope turned sour

Sakarii finally collapsed into her bed, tears streaking her face once again. She felt hollow inside, like someone had taken her heart from her. She'd not been allowed back into the medic's room while Sasori was there. Hinata-sama said it was too dangerous, but Sakarii wasn't afraid.  
She sighed, yanking her hair-tie out of her hair with such force that it snapped. She wanted to be with Sasori. She didn't want to be alone in her apartment, which was as empty as her chest felt. She hadn't even bothered to turn on any lights.  
Sakarii curled into a ball, not bothering to remove her day clothes and buried her face into the covers. After just a few minutes, she let herself slip into the cold darkness that was sleep.  
_"__Sakarii__ Uchiha?__You __mean__ that __girl...__the __one __who __I __gave __spyder __to__ all __those __years __ago.__Yes, __I__ remember __you.__"_  
_ Sakarii __looked__ in __awe __at__ the__ handsome__ figure__ before __her.__ He__ was __the __exact __same __as __he __had __been __when __she __was __a __child. __He__ even __looked __the __same. __Her __heart __skipped __a __beat, __fear __rising__ in __her __chest. __Surly __he__'__d __kill __her __this __time._  
_"__Tell__ me,__ Uchiha, __why__ are__ you __here?__"_  
_ Her __voice __caught __in __her__ throat, __and __she __began __to __shake. __She __knew __why __she __was __there, __but__ she __was __so __scared. __So __very __scared __to __die._  
_"__I__'__m__ here__ because __I __learned __the __truth __about __who __and __what __I __am. __I __was __given __Sieryuu __because __of __Gaara.__Because __he__ lied __to__ me. __About__ himself, __about __everything. __I__ was __betrayed, __but __I __remembered. __I __remembered __what __you __told __me. __So __here __I__ am, __just __to __ask __for __a__ place __beside__ my __brother __and...__"_  
_"__And? __Please __don__'__t __waste __my __time __with __petty __secrets, __child.__"_  
_"__To__ return __your __puppet__ to__ you__ like __I__ promised. __Danna,__please.__" __She__ bowed __as __low__ as __she __could, __hoping __it __would __mean __anything._  
_"__Very __well,__but __first, __I__ want __you __to __tell __me__ two__ things.__ Why__ do __you __think __I__ want __her __back __now? __I __said __one __day, __but __I __never __specified__ when...__"_  
_ Sakarii__ looked__ up __to __see __Sasori__'__s __face __inches __from __her __own. __She __blushed __crimson __and__ stammered._  
_"__Because__ you __asked.__I__ have __others__ besides__ her.__Others__ for__ me__ to__ fight __with.__"_  
_ He __nodded__ his__ approval,__ then __before __she __could __protest, __he __pressed __his __lips __to __hers __gently. __It __was __a __lover__'__s __kiss,__sweet __and __soft.__Sakarii __was __so __stunned__ that __she __couldn__'__t __pull __away,__but __Sasori __did.__He __leaned __back, __a__ smile__ playing __on __his __features._  
_"__I __never __forgot __you, __Sakarii, __and __I__ have __always __been __with __you, __watching__ you.__Now __that__ you__ belong__ with __Pein-__sama__ and __the__ Akatsuki,__ you __will__ belong __to __me,__too.__ Is__ that __a__ price __you__ are__ willing__ to__ pay?__ Are __you __willing __to __give __up __everything __and__ be__ my __lover, __in __body __and __soul?__Will __you __be __mine?__"_  
Sakarii's felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She grabbed it, twisting it, and opened her eyes. When she saw that she was holding Hinata, she immediately let go. The younger girl looked at Sakarii with sad eyes as she got to her feet.  
"Lady Hinata-sama, I am so very sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
"You m-must have. You looked to h-happy sleeping, but I need you t-to h-help me with something. Something s-special."  
Sakarii looked at her Hokage quizzically. She'd never been asked to do anything by Hinata herself. She was wary of Sakarii's temper, and usually tried to avoid it if she could. Sitting up, Sakarii began to pay attention.  
"Get showered, then m-meet me in my office. We'll talk then, okay, S-sakarii?" She asked.  
Sakarii nodded, standing. Her anbu uniform was wrinkled and smelled of blood and stale air. She wrinkled her nose, and began to rip off the armor.  
"Oh, and Sakarii, p-please wear that s-summer dress. The p-purple one?" She asked.  
She nodded. Sasori had picked that out to be her wedding dress when they got married; something that was looking less and less likely the more she thought about it. She stood up and shuffled to the shower, trailing anbu clothes as she went.  
The hot water hit her full in the face and she sighed in momentary content, then shuddered in pain as the hot water hit her shoulder. She scrubbed the dried blood and dirt from the day before from her skin and turned off the water. Stepping out, she looked herself in the mirror. Her long hair was charcoal black, but because of Sieryuu, her inner demon, her bangs and all of the hair to her ears was white as snow. The color change melded quickly, so one had to look carefully to see the hint of grey between the light and dark.  
Sighing, she began to tie up her hair, then thought better of it and brushed it out to dry. She looked into the mirror again, staring into her colorless eyes. She looked worn, empty. No emotion showed through as she gazed at herself. Just for the hell of it, she blinked, letting her sharingan take over. It was chilling watching her eyes turn that dark shade of red. There was only hate then.  
Blinking one more time, she let her eyes return to normal, and hunted down her dress. It was in a wooden chest in her room, complete with accessories. She looked at it and picked up the tights. She slid them on, then the dress. It came down to her shins, and had a white ribbon around the waist. With her white scorpion pin, she looked stunning, but she hated it. She'd promised herself she'd be happy when she put the dress back on. That it'd be the day she finally get to see her beloved again. This was not what she imagined at all.  
She slid on her combat boots, and her nin-bag and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. After three rings, a familiar voice answered.  
"Sakarii, what's up. It's been awhile." Kisame Hoshigaki said, a cheery tone in his voice.  
"Kisame, hey. Did Hidan tell you? About...Danna?"  
There was a pause, " Yeah. He did. Sakura almost Gloria's tank when he said it. Look, I am so sorry."  
"It's fine. I just wanted to keep you in the loop. How are you and Ayako doing?"  
"Great. Would you like to come over some time and hang with us?"  
"Yeah. That'd be great. Hey, Kisame. Thanks."  
"Sakarii, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just don't say that enough. You're a good friend."  
"Any time. I gotta go. And so do you. Hokage-sama told me what's going on. Good luck."  
Sakarii hung up, her chest feeling a little lighter. Talking to Kisame always did that to her. She saw the town center building looming before her, and she opened the door. Shizune smiled, and let her go immediately to Hinata's office. Inside, a boy with bright red hair, and an anbu uniform sat on the couch, looking bored.  
Sakarii blinked and took in Sasori in the anbu gear. He was breathtaking. The armor was skin tight, showing off his muscles and thin stomach. He was everything she'd ever wanted and everything she feared she'd lost.  
"Ah, Sakarii, hello. Please, sit down. You and Sasori have a lot to talk about."  
Sasori stiffened and looked up to his fiancee, fear back in his eyes, hatred still mixed in, he began to stand, but Hinata shot him a look that made him sit right back down.  
"Sasori, please. You said you would do this. I don't want to, but if you cannot be civil for a half hour, you're going back to your room."  
Sakarii sat down, and Sasori looked at her, then at the floor. She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought he was trying not to cry. She looked at Hinata, who smiled reassuringly.  
"Isn't that your wedding dress? You look lovely." Sasori said, quietly.  
Sakarii just blinked, emotions surging, "You look good, too." she said finally.  
"Why did you do it?" He asked, a little louder, "Why did you leave me in the dark so long?"  
She looked into his eyes and a tear slid down her face, "I didn't know. I never thought they'd hurt you like that. Hurt me. Sasori, please. I didn't know."  
"Why was Hidan there? Why was he with _her_?"  
"Sakura and Hidan are together. He was buried alive for seven years, and last year they dug him up. She rehabilitated him. He's not immortal anymore, either. He also fell in love with her. I, myself, can't be around her. It hurts too much."  
Sasori blinked and looked up, then looked to Hinata. She nodded, and then did a gesture, encouraging him to continue.  
"Sakarii... Tell me everything."  
"A month after you were supposed to have died, I went to the Akatsuki. I had no idea you were trapped, or I would have gotten you sooner. Konoha had just acquired your human body, and were going to use it for medical testing. They never did. A while after that, Deidara killed himself in an attempt to kill Sasuke. He failed. Kakuzu died, Zetsu disappeared, Hidan was buried and Kisame was trapped in a water prison in Mizu. I don't know what happened to everybody else. Sasuke killed Itachi, and I was brought home.  
"Naruto wanted Sasuke dead, and vice versa. They died trying to kill each other. When he died...I was a mess. That was six years ago. You were trapped for eight. A little while after, the pain from losing you became too great. I climbed to the top of this building and I tried to jump. Hidan, who was recently remortalized, saved me. Three years ago. Instead of death, I began training to be a med nin. I am now an anbu med nin, and a teacher. Not once in all of these eight years have I ever stopped thinking about you. And Sasori, I am so, so sorry."  
Sasori was quiet for a moment, then looked up at her,"You still love me after all this time?"  
"Sasori Akasuna, you are everything I have ever wanted in this world. From the first day I met you, to the day I tried giving Spyder back, to now. How could I ever stop loving you?"  
She reached forward to grab his hand, but he pulled away quickly, "Don't touch me!"  
Sakarii looked at him then pulled away silently. Then she stood up, and looked at Hinata. She looked exhausted, but not surprised.  
"Next time you call me in here to deal with him, make sure I can actually touch him. Otherwise it's just torture for me." Then she walked out of the office and started down the hall.  
"Sakarii, wait!" A voice shouted behind her. Sasori. She ignored it and continued walking.


	4. Voices

"_Next time you call me in here to deal with him, make sure I can actually touch him. Otherwise it's just torture for me." _ Sasori thought of those words as he paced the room.  
He glared angrily at Hinata, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. It had been his. He'd had one chance and he blew it. But he was so damn scared. So scared to be hurt, to be trapped again. Like Sakarii had been that day. The day he got to see her again.  
'_He watched the girl before him carefully, wondering why a girl like her was so far from her village. She introduced herself and his breath caught. Of course._  
_ "Sakarii Uchiha? You mean that girl... the one who I gave spyder to all those years ago. Yes, I remember you." He said, attempting nonchalance and failing. What was wrong with him?_  
_ She was sizing him up with her eyes, taking in every detail, which only made his heart jump more. Why was she looking at him like he was some kind of god?_  
_ "Tell me, Uchiha, why are you here?"_  
_ She began to visibly shake. "I'm here because I learned the truth about who and what I am. I was given Sieryuu because of Gaara. Because he lied to me. About himself, about everything. I was betrayed, but I remembered. I remembered what you told me. So here I am, just to ask for a place beside my brother and..."_  
_ "And? Please don't waste my time with petty secrets, child."_  
_ "To return your puppet to you like I promised. Danna, please." She bowed and he leaned closer, deciding he had to get a closer look at her beautiful eyes._  
_ "Very well, but first, I want you to tell me two things. Why do you think I want her back now? I said one day, but I never specified when..."_  
_ She looked up, blushed crimson and stammered. _  
_ "Because you asked. I have others besides her. Others for me to fight with."_  
_ He nodded his approval, then before she could protest, he pressed his lips to hers gently. It was a lover's kiss, sweet and soft. He was utterly stunned by what he did, even as he pulled away.. He leaned back, a smile on his face. A smile to hide his pounding heart._  
_ "I never forgot you, Sakarii, and I have always been with you, watching you. Now that you belong with Pein sama and the Akatsuki, you will belong to me, too. Is that a price you are willing to pay? Are you willing to give up everything and be my lover, in body and soul? Will you be mine?"_  
_ She looked into his eyes, and bit her lip, "Yes. I am yours."_  
That day had made him the happiest person on the planet, and even though he was terrified, and his brain refused to let him trust her, he still loved her. But he'd tried to kill her. He couldn't forgive himself for that. He didn't even know why he'd done it. She'd never betrayed him. It was obvious by her actions, by her eyes. She loved him and he'd hurt her.  
'_Stop that, Akasuna, she hates you. She's acting. They want to use you. Send you back into the darkness.' _A voice in his head whispered. Where was that voice from?  
"That's not true. She deserves a chance! She didn't know."  
'_Of course she would tell you that. But where is the proof? In her eyes?'_  
Sasori put his head in his hands, pain searing through his mind, "She'd never lie! I love her."  
"Sasori? Who are you talking to?" Hinata asked quietly, watching him as he looked up. He'd forgotten she was even there.  
'_Tell her about me and you'll just go back into the dark. You don't want to go back do you?"_  
"Nobody. I was just... talking to myself." He said quietly.  
_'Good boy, Sasori. Now let's get out of here shall we?'_


End file.
